real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Chaos
is the eight episode of Survivor: Legends. Summary Aphrodite Jakey, Quinn, Marius and Chelsea return from tribal council. Jakey is happy to know that Marius and Quinn stayed loyal to him and Chelsea. He really has the feeling they can end up on top of the game now. Quinn states that she really hopes that they'll merge now. The next day, the players are asked to join the boat for challenge. Marius, Quinn and Chelsea take step onto the boat while Jakey waits and takes a moment to look around. He knows that the real battle will start now. Twist The members of Hephaestus have been waiting for Aphrodite to arrive. Pamela and Casey grin as they notice Soundos got eliminated. Caleb winks at Quinn and Marius. Jeff then reveals that there are only nine players left in the game. And those nine, have made... the merge! The players take off their original buffs and hug each other. Jeff reveals that it marks the fourth time that Jakey and Casey reached the merge. Jakey and Casey laugh and congratulate each other on making history for making the merge most out of anyone. After the feast, all players head to their new tribe. Poseidon When arrived, everyone quickly introduces themselves to each other. Casey feels on top of the new tribe due to her connections with Quinn, who she knows very well outside of the game, and Joseph and Xing Li. She starts demanding Joseph and Marius to start working on the shelter together with herself. Chelsea frowns as she sees Casey being very bossy. Casey makes an confessional, saying that it's all strategy. She needs to make sure she won't be seen as a threat. And by playing bossy, people might want to use her as a shield. When carrying pieces of woods, Pamela tells Xing Li she was about to punch Casey in the face with her attitude. She's happy she kept her mouth shut but she was about to explode. Xing Li grins and understands her anger. Xing Li tells Pamela that no one has a clue she's working with her. The two girls smile. Quinn, Marius, Jakey, Caleb and Chelsea all come together. Quinn suggests working all together. Now they're with five, they have complete majority. Quinn and Marius talk about who to boot this upcoming tribal council. As Jakey and Chelsea look at Caleb who is feeling out of the loop, Quinn suggests taking out Pamela next since she's the two-time winner and a very dangerous player. Marius quickly agrees, same for Jakey. Caleb pretends to be okay with it too, same as for Chelsea. Chelsea says they could also go after Casey but Quinn points out that it would be stupid to go for Casey since she's a open book and easy to read. Joseph then joins the conversation. Chelsea jumps up and hugs Joseph. She tells the group that they need to get Joseph in their alliance. Quinn, Marius and Jakey have no idea who he is while Caleb looks a bit suspicious. As Chelsea and Joseph leave, Caleb tells the duo that Joseph has done some questionable stuff. He informs them about everything. While he does so, Joseph warns Chelsea for Caleb, Marius, Jakey and Quinn. They are a tight foursome. They can work with them, but they need to keep an eye on them. Chelsea fully agrees. Challenge Caleb, Casey, Chelsea, Jakey, Joseph, Marius, Pamela, Quinn and Xing Li arrive at the challenge area. Jeff announces that the first individual immunity challenge will be a tough one. It's an endurance challenge. The players have to grab a rope and need to hold onto it as long as they can. The player who holds it the longest wins immunity, goes to Dream Island where he or she will get dinner, a bed, luxury and a conversation with a past Survivor player. The merged players all grab a rope. Survivors ready? GO! Everyone jumps on their rope and hold onto it. Everyone seems solid until Marius slips out of nowhere and falls on the ground. Marius is the first one out. He is followed by Quinn who drops down early as well. Pamela lets go of the rope, same for Xing Li and Casey. The three girls head to Marius and Quinn and watch Caleb, Chelsea, Jakey and Joseph battle it out. Joseph then lets himself fall off the rope. After him, the time gets elapsed. If Jakey wins this challenge, it will be his fourth time to win the first individual immunity challenge of a season. If Caleb wins this challenge, he will become the person to be the least vulnerable to be voted off this season so far. If Chelsea wins, she breaks her losing streak. All three players left have something big on the line. Chelsea drops, followed by Caleb. This means that Jakey has won individual immunity and a trip to Dream Island! Dream Island Jakey arrives at Dream Island. As he arrives, he looks at the bathroom that includes a big shower, a bath tub, a sauna and two water containers. He then walks to the master bedroom and tells the viewers he's incredibly proud to have won the challenge and enjoy this reward. He then heads to the living-room and enjoys dinner. As the desert arrives, a note is included too. Jakey opens the note and it contains a clue to the Dream Idol that is hidden at the Poseidon tribe. In order to win the idol, he needs to complete a puzzle of four pieces. Those pieces form the location of the idol. The pieces are also hidden at Poseidon. Jakey looks surprised. The Dream Idol can be played after the votes are read. He needs to find this Dream Idol. The next day, Jakey has slept amazing. He walks to the living-room and gets breakfast. As he's finished, someone is knocking on the door. It's, Luna from Survivor: Bahamas, Greece, All-Stars & Generations! Luna hugs Jakey and says she's happy to see him. The two start talking about life and later on, it's game talk. Luna gives Jakey the advice to tell one person about the Dream Idol. That person can help finding the pieces, she says as she reads the note. Luna also suggests siding with big names is gonna help him. If he sticks with the less threatening players like Marius, Quinn and Xing Li he will get in trouble. Jakey nods and shares some of his breakfast with Luna. She leaves as the two have talked a lot about the game. Jakey grabs his stuff and returns to the Poseidon tribe. Poseidon The eight players arrive at Poseidon. Chelsea says she's happy Jakey won because now he is the record holder of winning all first individual immunity challenges in all his seasons. Caleb agrees with her. Caleb then goes into the woods and talks with Pamela. He warns her that the heroes are plotting against her. Pamela rolls her eyes. Caleb promises her safety, he will try to get people to flip. But he doesn't know if it's gonna work because Quinn and Marius really are trying to play big. Casey is talking with Marius, Chelsea, Joseph, Xing Li and Quinn. Casey makes her plea to the group and says she will work with them. Quinn points out that they're with six now, plus Jakey and Caleb. That means that Pamela is the odd one out. Casey says that doesn't matter, they can make it an unanimous decision to take Pamela out. Quinn says she likes it, so do Joseph, Marius and Chelsea as well. Xing Li nods as well, but she looks more reserved. When they're done talking, Joseph and Chelsea head to the right side of the island. Joseph says that he doesn't feel good about that giant alliance but it's the best to stick with the group. Chelsea agrees. Casey and Xing Li go the other way. Casey says that they're in a perfect position. Once Pamela's gone, they take control over the game and will run the whole game. She has Chelsea, Joseph, Quinn and Marius in her pocket. Xing Li fakes a smile. Xing Li heads to Pamela, who is sitting in the shelter. Pamela asks if the hourly-gossiping is done and Xing Li laughs as reaction. She says that everyone seems to be voting her but she doesn't buy it. Pamela grins. She knows Caleb and Chelsea are close to her. She will make sure they aren't voting her. At that moment, Jakey arrives. The heroes plus Casey and Chelsea head to him and talk. As the giant group goes their own direction. Jakey takes Chelsea aside and tells her about the Dream Idol and the four puzzle pieces that are laying around. After tribal, they need to look for the idol. Chelsea says that's a great idea and informs Jakey about the conversations and vote. Tribal Council Caleb, Casey, Chelsea, Jakey, Joseph, Marius, Pamela, Quinn and Xing Li arrive at tribal council. The jury then arrives, which consists of Soundos only at the moment. Everyone is settled and sit as Jeff speaks up. He asks Jakey how it feels to be immune again, making it four times for him to win the first individual immunity challenge. Jakey says it feels awesome. He announces he talked with Luna and everyone seems very interested. Jakey doesn't give too much information away but he says that it felt refreshing to talk with her. Jeff then asks Pamela how she feels to be sitting here as the only person that won the game twice. Pamela says she knows Casey and Quinn have gone around to target, making Quinn blush. Casey looks around since someone has snitched. Pamela smiles and says she won't go home. Casey asks Pamela who informed her. Pamela tells Casey to stop playing the fool, she heard her gossiping about her from miles away. She suggests Casey to start talking less loud so she actually can plot out a decent move. Caleb sweeps his hands as Pamela has roasted Casey while Casey looks at Caleb, looking offended. As Jeff is about to ask Quinn to vote, Marius stands up and says that they need to open their eyes. Pamela has won the game twice with a reason. They shouldn't be playing stupid and vote her out. Pamela asks who's talking since she doesn't recognize the person talking. Marius says she shouldn't be acting like a b*tch. Soundos rolls her eyes while Xing Li frowns. Pamela tells Marius to sit down and keep his mouth shut before he ruins his game even more. Chelsea looks at Caleb who is seen nodding. Casey sees this and whispers something in Chelsea's ear. After a conversation between the two girls, Jeff asks if everyone's finally ready to vote. Everyone is and vote. Jeff then reveals the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Casey . . . . . . . . Casey . . . . Casey 3 votes Casey . . . . . . . . Pamela . . . . . . . . Pamela . . . . Pamela 3 votes Pamela, 3 votes Casey... . . . . . . . . Casey Casey is seen shaking her head. . . . . . . . . . . . . 8th person voted out of Survivor: Legends and the 2nd member of the jury... . . . . . . . . Casey (6-3) Casey is seen laughing. She tells them that it's Legends, they should actually play. Pamela smiles at Jeff as Casey is grabbing her torch. She looks around. As she sees Xing Li blushing, she says she hopes Xing Li loses. Casey gets her torch snuffed and looks bummed. Marius and Quinn look at Caleb, Jakey and Chelsea. Quinn whispers at them that they've got some explaining to do back at camp. Chelsea shrugs as she giggles. Votes Pamela voted Casey: "Oh girl, you're one hell of a wacky player. I don't do this often, but I gotta give you some respect because you actually dare to vote for the queen of Survivor. Sad to see you won't succeed but it's fine, you'll succeed into voting me to win at Day 39. See ya!" Jakey voted Casey: "Wow, this is ultimate chaos. I've been told to vote you and since I am already a threat due to my immunity wins, I will just go with the majority on this one. You're great, a true legend and happy to share the record for merging four times with you." Chelsea voted Casey: "You're really one with a instruction-book. You're one hell of a player, a true legend. But I have to vote you out to keep my alliance strong. Also, never trust Xing Li. She was the one ratting you out..." Xing Li voted Casey: "Don't run over me and act like you're the boss because that makes me pissed as HELL. BYE!" Joseph voted Casey: "To be honest, your points aren't invalid. You've made some great sense, however, I can't have you running a tribe of people that might follow you. I need to be the one to do so. I need to be the person to take Pamela out, and I will do that. But not now." Caleb voted Casey: "Back at Hephaestus, I made a deal with Pamela. And I'm a man of my word. I gave it to Marius in Spain, Zara in Revival, Fay in Hawaii and now Pamela in Legends. And if you know me well enough, you know I'm not one to break that deal unless the other person does so." Casey voted Pamela: "Never use your sass towards me, I can't handle that. You're the two-time winner, you know how to win people over with just looking at them, and uhm should I say more? You made the jury, that's a huge accomplishment with having such a big target on your back." Marius voted Pamela: "You're one hell of a cocky *ss b*tch." Quinn voted Pamela: "I feel intimated by you, I really do. But I need to stay strong and vote you out. This time, it's my season. And I will win. You've won twice already, that should be enough." Final Words "I did not see that coming, like I even forgot my second pair of shoes to bring with me because I was so sure I would stay. I bet Quinn and Marius stayed loyal to me. Xing Li is a snitch, I should've known better. At least, the game is played hard. Couldn't say that about most of my other seasons. So that's a positive thing. Anyways, I had fun and I played hard from the start. I couldn't take out the queen, but I took out the king. And I made jury again. So I'll be making it a big task to win my jury vote. I can't wait to see what's gonna happen next. SEND XING LI TO THE JURY!" - Casey, 9th Place For Casey's exit interview, click: The After Survivor Show: Episode 7.